List of Taxi writers
This is a list of writers for Taxi sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations and one-episode writers are marked with dashes. Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 20 episodes *Ken Estin **"The Reluctant Fighter" (S02E05) **"A Woman Between Friends" (S02E08) **"Tony and Brian" (S02E16) **"What Price Bobby?" (S02E18) **"Alex Jumps Out of an Airplane" (S02E21) **"Louie's Rival" (S03E01) **"Thy Boss's Wife" (S03E09) **"Vienna Waits" (S04E02) **"Fledgling" (S04E08) **"Tony's Lady" (S04E14) **"Elegant Iggy" (S04E20) **"Cooking for Two" (S04E22) - with Sam Simon **"The Road Not Taken: Part 1" (S04E23) - with Sam Simon **"Love Un-American Style" (S05E01) - with Sam Simon **"Jim's Inheritance" (S05E02) **"Get Me Through the Holidays" (S05E12) - with Sam Simon **"Alex's Old Buddy" (S05E14) - with Sam Simon **"Louie and the Blind Girl" (S05E18) (Teleplay - with Sam Simon and Al Aidekman) **"Jim's Mario's" (S05E21) - with Sam Simon **"A Grand Gesture" (S05E22) - with Sam Simon 17 episodes *Glen Charles & Les Charles **"Come as You Aren't" (S01E05) **"Paper Marriage" (S01E08) (Teleplay) **"Sugar Mama" (S01E14) **"Elaine and the Lame Duck" (S01E17) **"Mama Gravas" (S01E19) **"Hollywood Calling" (S01E21) **"Honor Thy Father" (S02E02) **"Reverend Jim: A Space Odyssey" (S02E03) **"Latka's Revolting" (S02E12) **"Art Work" (S02E22) **"Going Home" (S03E05) **"Latka's Cookies" (S03E08) **"Zen and the Art of Cab Driving" (S03E13) **"Latka the Playboy" (S03E20) **"Of Mice and Tony" (S04E09) **"I Wanna Be Around" (S04E11) **"Bobby Doesn't Live Here Anymore" (S04E12) 14 episodes *Barry Kemp **"Memories of Cab 804: Part 1" (S01E11) **"Memories of Cab 804: Part 2" (S01E12) **"A Full House for Christmas" (S01E13) **"Bobby's Big Break" (S01E18) **"Substitute Father" (S01E22) **"Wherefore Art Thou, Bobby?" (S02E06) **"Elaine's Secret Admirer" (S02E13) **"Louie Meets the Folks" (S02E14) **"Guess Who's Coming for Brefnish" (S02E17) **"Fantasy Borough: Part 1" (S02E23) **"Fantasy Borough: Part 2" (S02E24) **"Fathers of the Bride" (S03E03) **"Bobby and the Critic" (S03E17) **"Jim the Psychic" (S04E01) (Teleplay) 13 episodes *Sam Simon **"Out of Commission" (S03E13) **"Louie's Fling" (S04E05) **"The Unkindest Cut" (S04E18) (Teleplay) **"Tony's Comeback" (S04E19) **"Cooking for Two" (S04E22) - with Ken Estin **"The Road Not Taken: Part 1" (S04E23) - with Ken Estin **"Love Un-American Style" (S05E01) - with Ken Estin **"Louie's Revenge" (S05E08) **"Get Me Through the Holidays" (S05E12) - with Ken Estin **"Alex's Old Buddy" (S05E14) - with Ken Estin **"Louie and the Blind Girl" (S05E18) (Teleplay - with Ken Estin and Al Aidekman) **"Jim's Mario's" (S05E21) - with Ken Estin **"A Grand Gesture" (S05E22) - with Ken Estin 12 episodes *David Lloyd **"Jim Gets a Pet" (S02E15) **"Elaine's Strange Triangle" (S03E04) **"The Costume Party" (S03E10) **"Louie Bumps Into an Old Lady" (S03E16) **"Jim Joins the Network" (S04E04) **"Like Father, Like Son" (S04E06) **"Nina Loves Alex" (S04E13) **"Jim and the Kid" (S04E16) **"Alex the Gofer" (S05E07) **"Elaine and the Monk" (S05E10) **"Zena's Honeymoon" (S05E11) **"Louie Moves Uptown" (S05E13) 10 episodes *Ian Praiser & Howard Gewirtz **"Alex's Romance" (S02E11) **"Shut It Down: Part 1" (S02E19) (Teleplay) **"Shut It Down: Part 2" (S02E20) **"Mr. Personalities" (S04E03) **"Simka Returns" (S04E15) **"Take My Ex-Wife, Please" (S04E17) **"The Wedding of Latka and Simka" (S04E21) **"The Road Not Taken: Part 2" (S04E24) **"Scenskees from a Marriage: Part 1" (S05E04) **"Scenskees from a Marriage: Part 2" (S05E05) 9 episodes *Earl Pomerantz **"One-Punch Banta" (S01E02) **"The Great Line" (S01E06) **"Money Troubles" (S01E09) **"Friends" (S01E15) **"Louie and the Nice Girl" (S02E01) **"Nardo Loses Her Marbles" (S02E04) **"The Lighter Side of Angela Matusa" (S02E07) **"Bobby's Roommate" (S03E15) **"Louie's Mom Remarries" (S04E07) 4 episodes *Katherine Green **"Call of the Mild" (S03E07) **"Louie's Mother" (S03E14) **"Crime and Punishment" (S05E06) **"Sugar Ray Nardo" (S05E15) 3 episodes *Stan Daniels & Ed. Weinberger **"Like Father, Like Daughter" (S01E01) - with James L. Brooks & David Davis **"Bobby's Acting Career" (S01E04) **"Men Are Such Beasts" (S01E10) *Michael Leeson **"Blind Date" (S01E03) **"Alex Tastes Death and Finds a Nice Restaurant" (S01E20) **"Tony's Sister and Jim" (S03E02) *Barton Dean **"Paper Marriage" (S01E08) (Story) **"Travels with My Dad" (S05E09) **"Alex Gets Burned by an Old Flame" (S05E17) *Holly Holmberg Brooks **"Jim the Psychic" (S04E01) (Story) **"The Unkindest Cut" (S04E18) (Story - with Barbara Duncan) **"Simka's Monthlies" (S05E23) 2 episodes *Dennis Danzinger & Ellen Sandler **"On the Job: Part 1" (S03E18) **"On the Job: Part 2" (S03E19) *Danny Kallis **"Louie Goes Too Far" (S04E10) **"Alex Goes Off the Wagon" (S05E03) 1 episode *James L. Brooks & David Davis - "Like Father, Like Daughter" (S01E01) - with Stan Daniels & Ed. Weinberger *Sy Rosen - "High School Reunion" (S01E07) *Ruth Bennett - "Louie Sees the Light" (S01E16) *Glenn Gordon Caron - "The Great Race" (S02E09) *Barry Rubinowitz - "The Apartment" (S02E10) *Mark Jacobson & Michael Tolkin - "Shut It Down: Part 1" (S02E19) (Story) *Pat Allee - "The Ten-Percent Solution" (S03E06) *Susan Jane Lindner & Nancy Lane - "Elaine's Old Friend" (S03E11) *Barbara Duncan - "The Unkindest Cut" (S04E18) (Story - with Holly Holmberg Brooks) *Al Aidekman - "Louie and the Blind Girl" (S05E18) (Teleplay - with Ken Estin & Sam Simon) *Larry Scott Anderson - "Louie and the Blind Girl" (S05E18) (Story) *John Markus - "Arnie Meets the Kids" (S05E19) *Dari Daniels - "Tony's Baby" (S05E20) Taxi Taxi Taxi